Falling for Those Blue Eyes
by Logfella
Summary: Hiyori, the popular girl. And she had fallen in love with those blue eyes. But it turns out, he's a nerd.
1. Chapter 1

Every day she looked forward to lunch.

No not because it was time to hang out with her friends (okay, maybe a little..) but because she was excited to scan the sea of faces and look for those blue eyes.

Those blue eyes that were always by themselves sitting upon the staircase away from everyone. She always wanted to ask him why his eyes were so stunningly blue, as if they could look into your soul and see the wishes that were forever hidden inside.

Those eyes always seemed to be sad, alone.

Most days, she wanted to walk right up and sit next to those eyes, his eyes. It wouldn't be a lonely pair of blue eyes, it'd be blue eyes and bright happy pink ones enjoying the view and enjoying lunch.

She met him, Yato, during a group project last quarter. Just the two of them in the group. To be honest, she had no idea who he was. She had never really looked at their classroom and greeted every single person there. Yes she was popular and knew everyone, but it turned out, she didn't know everyone.

Yato was his name. He did the drawings and she did the research. He's a surprisingly good drawer. He even drew her and that made her heart skipped a beat. Those red cheeks that only got deeper when she thanked him so much for the picture. It's a lovely picture (it's hanging on her wall now).

They'd spend days in the library and at each other's houses doing to the project.

There was never a dull moment with him. He'd make her laugh til her cheeks hurt and her stomach twisted. Tears would stream down their faces at the jokes and people would stare in confusion and shock. Shock because _why_ was the popular girl Hiyori with this nobody?

But even if they did spend a lot of time doing their group project, Hiyori felt like she wasn't really seeing the real him. She could tell by the way he looked away and fidgeted. He'd make jokes sure but it felt like it was so Hiyori wouldn't see who he really was.

The days she spent as his house were fun but were not as exciting as the other times. She was surprised to find out he lived alone. He had a dad but he didn't go further on the topic.

After spending the month working on the group project and turned it in for their grade (A+!), they stopped conversing. Hiyori's friends pulling her away and taking her away from those blue eyes she had fallen for.

Really, it irked her how much her friends made the decision for her to stay away from Yato. They kept saying he was a loser and never hung out with anybody.

But that turned out to be wrong.

Wrong because a new kid had come to Shore High School, Yukine, a year younger than them. Yato was so persistent on becoming friends with the boy that eventually, they did but it took a lot of persuading. Now those eyes that used to sit alone on the stairs were happy and laughing next to orange.

That was it.

She didn't want to be told anymore that she shouldn't be friends with Yato, the one who made her laugh to tears and stolen her heart.

So she went to him on a Thursday lunch. Determined and excited.

She was going to talk to him and rekindle that old flame.

She weaved in and out of students that dispersed and became scarce the further she went towards the hidden staircase. By now, no one was around but she looked and looked and found.

Sitting on the third step eating his lunch with much flamboyancy and Yukine watching annoyed and amused at his friend.

Taking in a deep breath she strode over to the boys.

Yukine looked up and blinked in surprise at her. Popular girl _Hiyori_ was coming to them?

Yato hadn't even notice.

She now stood before the two boys and opened her mouth to speak.

"- and Capypa is so cool Yukine! Have you ever seen someone as cool as him?!"

Hiyori's words were caught in her throat and now, Yato realized that him and Yukine were not alone. He had seen her, Hiyori, as soon as he finished his remark.

And he was more than embarrassed.

That's when she realized what her friends had meant by "He's a nerd!"

Yato's face had turned beet red, covering his face with his arms, Yukine was laughing with tears streaming down his cheeks and Hiyori was still quiet.

Her friends were right.

Yato _is_ a nerd.

And she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

from noragamitexts and the prompt, i decided to write a short fanfic for the nerd yato and popular hiyori bc i need that in my life.

and i'm still annoyed they got rid of the line thingy majig smdh.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the confrontation and Hiyori had done everything in her power to not giggle spontaneously in class at the memory.

The day after the embarrassing encounter (on Yato's part), she began giggling that then turned into howling laughter because she couldn't believe that those blue eyes, _his_ blue eyes could be so fascinated by an amusement park mascot.

The whole class looked at her with so much _confusion_ because even if she was popular, she never talked or laughed so loudly. Yato, who sits in the back of the classroom, sunk low into his chair and buried his face in his arms because he _knew_ what she was laughing about.

How much more _embarrassing_ can it get?

Well, a lot more actually.

Yukine would make silent remarks during lunch about that day. Yato would cry out in embarrassment and unwanted eyes looked at the source of the sound.

_Damn Yukine_.

He liked, no, _loved_ watching Yato squirm and blush beet red at his most embarrassed moments.

Yukine _knew_ he had the biggest crush on the popular girl Hiyori and he just loved to tease and tease him all day long.

The teasing only got worse after that fateful day. Yukine would start texting him during class remarks and comments and now Yato was tempted to just leave his phone at home.

The brat will get it one day because karma's a fucking bitch. And when that day comes Yato will stand on top and laugh yelling "Rest in fucking pieces."

But for now, he dealt with his teasing.

But all thoughts and plans for a counterattack were diminished when pink eyes were now before him.

His heartbeat picked up and he did everything he could to hold back the rising heat to his face.

"Hey Yato, want to have lunch together?"

Yato almost burst out in nervous giggles.

Hell _yeah_ he wanted to have lunch with her! But his embarrassment almost got the best of him right now so he pulled an almost stoic, cool face.

"Y-Yeah sure."

The duo turned into a trio at the hidden staircase near the back of the school. Yukine silently enjoying the food Yato prepared for him, Hiyori talking happily about anything and everything in between bites, and Yato picking quietly at his food, adding a "Yea that's true" and appropriate laugh.

_God_ how did it come to this? What happened to the cool funny Yato during the month long group project?

That Yato decided to take a hike and ditch him, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Yato I'm really surprised that you're a big fan of Capypa."

Yukine almost spat his food out trying to retain the laugh. Yato glared at him hardly then looked back at Hiyori who was watching him with shining eyes.

"Y-Yea, I just think he's pretty neat…"

Hiyori smiled, "You want to know something?"

His voice wasn't working so he nodded. He was pretty sure if he did his voice would crack.

Hiyori leaned in so he mouth was near his ear. Of course his heart decided now was the best time to beat loudly in his chest for all to hear.

"I'm a _big_ fan of Touno."

"T-The wrestler?!"

A small blush crept on her face and she nodded, "Yea, he's my idol! I want to see one of his matches one day but if my mother found out she'd kill me."

The _popular_ girl Hiyori was a fan of a wrestler?

"Maybe you're friends will take you."

Hiyori laughed, "My two best friends know but they're in a different city miles away so I doubt it. Besides that, nobody here knows I like him."

Yukine discreetly elbowed Yato's side.

"W-Well I-we do and the next time he's in town I'll take you to his match!"

Hiyori blinked and Yato almost stopped breathing.

Then she laughed, her laughter sounding like soft bells in the wind and _wow_ did it sound beautiful.

"If you do that then I'll take you to Capypaland. Deal?'

Her hand was before him and he shakily shook her hand in agreement.

"Y-Yea!"

**Author's Note:**

oh no i cant stop. fuckf fuk uck fuck fuck kfuk fuk

ok so this is now turning into a story of sorts because icant stop but thank you for reading!


End file.
